elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancano (Skyrim)
Ancano is an Altmer mage at the College of Winterhold. He is a Thalmor operative, serving as an advisor to Arch-Mage Savos Aren and is the primary antagonist of the College of Winterhold questline. Background An overbearingly arrogant Altmer, the other mages of the college are highly suspicious of him; he, in turn, is highly suspicious of the Dragonborn. He also blames the Dragonborn's presence on the incompetence of the Arch-Mage. He wears the Thalmor Robes without a hood and matching boots and gloves. Ancano knows the following spells: Destruction *Chain Lightning *Fireball *Firebolt *Incinerate *Thunderbolt Restoration *Close Wounds *Fast Healing *Grand Healing *Greater Ward *Steadfast Ward Conjuration *Conjure Storm Atronach Quotes *''"I have many important things on my mind. Your concerns are not among them."'' *''"Are you quite sure we need to be speaking?"'' *''"I'm disappointed to say I've learned little during my time here."'' *''"I had hoped your scholars would be on a level comparable with my own colleagues. They are not."'' Interactions During the College of Winterhold quest line, Ancano attempts to harness the energy of the Eye of Magnus, erecting a barrier between himself and other mages of the College. Savos Aren is killed in the process. Only once Morokei is defeated and the Staff of Magnus is obtained, can the Dragonborn return to the College and defeat Ancano. The staff must be used on the Eye to close it, allowing the Dragonborn to successfully attack and kill Ancano. If the Dragonborn has not been given the Staff of Magnus quest and completed a few side quests, Ancano's barrier will become small. Ancano will also not harness the energy of the Eye of Magnus but walking around the Eye of Magnus and going through his barrier. The Dragonborn can interact with Ancano, but not when he is within the barrier. Hitting the Books With Tolfdir still occupied in Saarthal, the Dragonborn needs to speak to Mirabelle Ervine to find out about researching the discovery in Saarthal. Good Intentions Urag gro-Shub has asked to speak with Tolfdir about the Night of Tears book. Revealing the Unseen Mirabelle has explained that members of the Synod recently visited the College, mentioning the Staff of Magnus. They were last known to be heading towards Mzulft; they may know more about where to find the staff. The Staff of Magnus The Dragonborn needs to retrieve the Staff of Magnus from within Labyrinthian and return with it to the College of Winterhold. The Eye of Magnus The Staff of Magnus has been recovered, and so it's time to assault the College of Winterhold and strike down Ancano. Trivia *Ancano is flagged as an essential character until the Eye of Magnus. *Ancano's corpse can be controlled by using Dead Thrall or The Ritual Stone. *Although she dislikes him, Nirya finds him "handsome." *He and Elenwen are known to be the only Thalmor that wear/possess the non-hooded Thalmor Robes. *Despite the fact that Ancano is an essential character, he can be attacked and "killed" without any bounty or hostility from any surrounding people. *Ancano may not become hostile when attacked by the Dragonborn. *If Lydia is dismissed while Ancano is near, she may attack him and most likely be killed. This may also apply to other followers. *When Ancano is using sparks on the Eye of Magnus, it will deal no damage when in front of it, and Wards will have no effect on it. *Ancano is voiced by Alexander Brandon. Appearances * de:Ancano es:Ancano fr:Ancano ru:Анкано uk:Анкано Category:Skyrim: Altmer Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Thalmor Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters